


Drunk on milk

by 1tamashi1 (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/1tamashi1
Summary: Copy and paste/or double-click if you need to
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Drunk on milk

  
https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/2cAlQ--dreBpbpJn566I6X6VoqNTlijVOx6Hj4kjHd7ve8vj44HYYzhjAH-zTqsAlSLST7NIKazaUHQhqEXnlPs2OKzQlQcgLzKR6RNe8pzpV99lPz-VTyEkTSs_HV6Df1AbnRe0  
  
https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/7DGcN4wJKGCnpY3EcUTM36xLpD08KD-IlWnsFhbzyayce-L1dL5G3_ekcN87bB6P1YW0NQY7KW63hzYGr4ZduRJXB2KkenBOVspcIY3U  
  


https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/OAEYayr9dBJmLPutHUls3WhE6zAnZiFI3aHzPML2Ix2D7KpYFprZjYolItppn-UdNHDORw90v2DvSrcasui_1bQ4ogTofeBdKEdwEdddHNFOQrk-Nak86kqefToen0r8E2wxUGtk

https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/djnL8u03Hc_G5p_ta8G8UBe_fKIxL-hDtdRntWgajuvVq-J8UvNfZPok26H_DTsqGH6NVfDSKkLu6kKZtAP_FrVX1nwP6ByBkW82Izo0GFaiK5WH40sDfvr9WWKED1rD-Z7waJYr

https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/F6rY734VzSDcEY_DK5cRJ32Ea5_1S1XcrZIPCKAwCt8-20lNB7I4XaYQ3ETI14kazF-SUNV8w22W_x8Ec_6ri_Gu2lo_ZbrfgXMi9MRZO1jukBy4hWzeTX_h5fa_D9eVG_8Cibdu

https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/-3c9lyEZ-5uCkHBzXg7I_uapOKXNwukQKsHz29FHSyccJk_qTJmNU3x5K9m3JRhAteLU9rD0ajYa_zgkbSA_MfZ_vz_KF3KKnTS0hLcJ

Afternoon blues

Feeling like a loser

The summer ends 

Figuring myself out

Flipping through the book

My thoughts

Finally, 

peace

Cookies in the oven

The scent of tradition

Back to school

Fresh notebooks, 

Pens 

Pencils

Sketchbooks

Markers

To draw my life, my story

Finally,

The sense of clarity

As I read my book

Music playing

_ Waltz of the flowers _

I spin and spin

Wrapped within the eternal brush 

The eternal stem

Of peace

Clear conscious 

And for a moment there’s beauty

But I lose balance 

The happiness is now,

Once more, 

Bleak

The sounds of thunder 

I whip my head around 

Drip,

Drip,

Drip,

Till it gets violent

The thumps of arrival

_ “Play time...DONE” _

I fall flat onto the grass

Mud in my mouth

_ Am I going crazy? _

_ I was just reading and now… _

_ I’m here… _

I say- looking at my hands

Blood drips and drips

But...no scabs

I rub it onto my yellow dress

_ Now...turning white? _

I rub and rub

I try to rinse it within the rain

But nothing

It just…

_ Devours it? _

I rub and rub

_ Dress turns red?  _

The fire grows within

I rub and rub and RUB WITH HASTE

But…

_ To no avail?  _

My  _ dress turns...blue?  _

I cry and cry within

The rain dampens my hair

And for a moment...NO THERE’S NO BEAUTY!

NO HOPE 

NO LOVE

ALL YELLOW IS GONE

THE DYE OF OUR BLANKET

blurred

Indifferent/neutral

This is fate

It’s me- not the rain

It was me

Always...me

The sweet scent of Golden marguerites

Gone…

Indifferent

Black and white

The shadow...hauls over me

_ “Ready?” _

It says

I nodd

He pulls me down

Flat- backwards onto the floor 

We elope and run through the floor 

_ As if it was paper?  _

I open my eyes

Dark

Dark

Dark

And then…

_ A red door _

He leads me to it

_ “We’ve been waiting for you- My lady” _

I blush

But there’s something...unsteady about this place

Music plays: 

_ One Day- Paulo Nutini  _

It’s so...chilling 

He looks like a human at first  _ then a skeleton? _

My body burns and  _ I suddenly feel...woozy? _

My legs droop and head tilts

Like a doll

_ “My lady...are you alright?” _

He says- reaching his hand out to pat my head

No response

He fixchiates his arms to hold me

I don’t feel comfortable with it- but I don’t have a choice

His human form... _ it’s back on? _

He lifts me up and looks down on me

It’s...very...warming

As if it should be called ‘charm’ instead of ‘smile’ 

The son of the celestials

And for a moment...there’s beauty

But then...I don’t know

It feels so...superficial

The smile

Skeleton

Love

Red

Revenge

_ Death _

The demons plague around me and then…

I see...his face 

The skeleton is back

Demons surround me

The shadows creep

And a green fale is enlitttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

I run- my body BURSTING with adrenaline

“G-GET OFF OF ME”

I shove and push

The tea wisps around in my stomach 

Butterflies and sweet camomile 

*Blech*

All gone- hope down down the drain

Just blood and teeth remain

I run and run and run

But fail

I sink and sink and sink

Can’t move

As if my feet are stuck  _ within sticky molasses and honey?  _

I try my arms

*ing*

But no avail

I find them pulled back

I swing

Air rushes through my lungs

_ ***steam*** _

I’m pulled farther

Words- can’t...do- swim 

She drowns deep within her sins

Bringing worry

Sweat...streams down her face

“Pl-please HURRY!”

No can do

She’s pulled so far back as if she’s falling

But 

_ westward _

Until she’s pulled into the palms of him

She’s spun- like a spool of thread

Sliced and diced

Cooked inside- fresshh snickerdoodllle

  
  


Topped with Gravy... _ blood _

Steaming hot- as if it was already cooked

Pulled onto the table- ready for a banquet!

Drooling mouths 

Bloody tongues

Grumbling stomahes

Awaiting satisfaction

This...bittersweet taste…

Splendid! 

Splendid indeed!

Darling...you make...such a...lovely meal- don’t you think?

He says stabbing his knife deep- through the bone

*Sluurrppp* 

*Aahhh*- he sighs and then smiles- blood dripping from his teeth.

He stabs the knife deep within his gums- “whoops” he says pulling the fork out- blood spurting out- like a fountain

“I mustn't be so...stupid- but this...this taste is so...profound...so deep and enriched with flavour...I…” He says- mouth dripping with blood.

Then...he bolts up- straight from his seat, with his glass of wine- on the table- no...blood. He wipes it from the table and then brushes his hair back with it. “For...tonight's the purge! Let us take revenge on those who’ve wronged us deeply! Now...drink.” He says lowering his glass. The rest are hesitant, and the green leaves spiral round- gasses forming. 

“I said DRINK!” and everyone abides. Hatred sprouting from hearts. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. You’re part of us now.


End file.
